


Distance

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: Drabble Fest!!! [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Misunderstandings, worried mikael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Mikael doesn't know why Even is so distant.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> From the Prompt: pretty much anything with mikael and even? thank you for everything <3

“You know I’m not mad at you?” Mikael asks. The entire squad has been hanging out again for about two weeks. In that time, Even hasn’t necessarily been distant with Mikael, but hasn’t been close either. They had been the closest out of the group before ‘the incident,’ but now they’re barely talking and everything is….healed? 

“Huh? I know that,” Even says in confusion. 

“Are you sure? I just...I’m not mad that you disappeared on us now that you’re back. I’m not upset at you for any of that-” Even cuts him off. 

“I know. I just thought you’d…” Even trails off, searching for the right words. He can’t find them.

“I’m not mad at you for kissing me either. I...I was sending mixed signals.”

“I...I’m glad that you’re not upset about that but I trusted that I’d know if you were.”

“Then why are you not talking to me?” Mikael asks. Even can’t begin to describe all the reasons. He’s still afraid. He’s embarrassed. He’s nervous.

“I...I didn’t know how to ask if you’re caught up on The Get Down yet and didn’t want to give spoilers? And it was canceled so I didn’t want to bring it up? Because pain?”

“Fuck. You’re such a dork.”

“Ok...but are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> Originally posted on tumblr as part of poeandbeaux's Drabble Fest!!!


End file.
